HIV/AIDS in Malaysia has been characterized by a major and continuing epidemic concentrated predominantly amongst injecting drug users. The cumulative prevalence of HIV/AIDS as of December 2001 was 44208 of which 76% (33919) were HIV positive injecting drug users. In recent years, an increasing trend for heterosexually acquired infection has been recorded. The overall aim of the CIPRA project is to document the Malaysian epidemic with respect to infection amongst drug users in order to provide a base for advocacy and policy development. Research activities will include epidemiological and socio-behavioral research, an assessment of disease burden in relation to HIV and related infections in injecting drug users, as well research into issues related to access to treatment, care and support in this patient group. Research into culturally appropriate methods for preventing HIV in drug users including treatment for drug abuse and provision of sterile injecting equipment will be an important component of this project. A second focus of the CIPRA project will be to conduct research into strategies for the provision of care and treatment in a developing country setting, with particular reference to the drug injecting population. This includes research into alternative models for antiretroviral treatment regime and modes of delivery of antiretroviral therapy for drug users. In addition, methods for monitoring response to anti-retroviral therapy will be studied. The CIPRA R03 grant will form a catalyst for development of HIV research in Malaysia. The grant will provide for research infrastructure development and capacity building in the area of clinical and laboratory research. It will be also be used to provide support for the organization and training of a multi-disciplinary research group that will focus on issues in relation to prevention and treatment of HIV amongst injecting drug users in Malaysia.